


Dominguez Rocks

by galacticgal



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hotel, also I don't know how to tag anything, leslie's there too for a hot second, these poor gays don't get any time for themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticgal/pseuds/galacticgal
Summary: Emaline just wishes she and Kate could have some more time for themselves





	Dominguez Rocks

“Hey Emaline, I know you’re probably not in the mood to talk…”

She was right.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry about Oliver. Someone who would just leave you like that probably wasn’t worth it to begin with.”

After sharing her opinion, the younger girl buried herself back into her book. The elder, gazing at Kate, mulled through her thoughts. Here was a girl so effortlessly cool, someone who could gain attention without staging boisterous scenes in the halls. Her existence and allure was a puzzling, to say the least.

“How do you do it?”

Kate looked back up from her book, knitting her brows.

“Do what?”

“It’s like it’s so easy for you.”

Still in a state of confusion, the girl atop the bed murmured, “I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to.”

“You just exist,” Emaline replied, turning from the mirror, propping her elbows on the counter behind her. “You don’t have to be anything for anybody.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Of course, it is. For me I’ve always just been Oliver’s girlfriend, psycho chick.” She plopped on the bed closest to her, resigned, tired of her façade. “Now that he’s gone, it’s like…what am I even doing?” Oliver had been a piece of her identity, he owned a portion of her heart. His disappearance left her floundering for something else to latch on to, something to fill the hole. “I like the attention. I’m not gonna lie. But I think deep down, I just…I wanted _his_ attention.” He was so aloof, so naturally magnetic and charismatic, he barely had to lift a finger to leave everyone swooning. Emaline craved his validation, craved to be the one that someone so charming could be in love with. But he was gone now, taking a fraction of his girlfriend’s soul with him. “You know how he told me he was leaving?” Kate shook her head, prompting the actress to continue, though there wasn’t much to say. “He didn’t. His dad called me and asked if I knew where he was. I was just a prop to him. I’m so pathetic.” The boy she had poured everything she had into abandoned her like she was no more than a needy groupie. Was that really all she’d ever equate to?

“No, you’re the opposite of pathetic. You’re funny. You’re confident. You’re a way better actor than he ever was.”

“That’s true.” Moving toward the younger girl, Emaline sidled up to her on the bed. “Why are you being so nice to me? I was a total bitch to you.”

“Yeah, why were you so mean to me?”

She hoped that the sophomore would’ve brushed it off, but the elder had no such luck.

“I don’t know, maybe I was a little bit jealous.”

“Of me?”

“Yes! You’re so cool and you don’t even have to try. It’s really annoying!”

“I am not cool!”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! And you’re even cooler for thinking that you aren’t, it’s really cute.”

The two laid beside each other, staring into the eyes of the girl opposite them. Emaline would be lying if she said her heart wasn’t racing just a little bit, being this close in a bed with a girl this adorable. As she laid there, she slowly realized just how pretty Kate was. Cute little nose with its shining jewel, deep brown eyes anyone could get lost in, hair so silky and smooth…just an overall beautiful face.

Breaking the silence, the sophomore blurted “I think you’re the most sexy and attractive person I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

The younger immediately regretted her sudden exclamation, but the words brought warmth to the girl beside her, eyes twinkling, brows furrowing.

“You really think so?”

It was undeniable now. Heart beating so loud she swore it could be heard from the adjacent room, breath catching in her throat, the actress felt herself falling in love with this girl. Her eyes searched and scanned for a smirk or a chuckle that would signify this was all a joke. There was no way Kate could actually hold her in such high regard.

“I think you’re perfect.”

And these words were enough to send Emaline reeling. She let the words sink in, processing the world around her, wanting to ensure she hadn’t just hallucinated. Then, she leaned closer, parting her lips. She and Kate were so close, breath mixing, hearts pounding. Their lips were just a fraction of an inch apart, they were just seconds from closing the gap, and-

**_SCREEEEEEEEEECH_ **

“Disgusting!”

The pair launched upright, terrified that they were just caught in the act. Leslie strolled in, decked out in a jarring sheep-patterned sleep set, gingerly holding up her retainer as if it were contaminated. Emaline’s blood was only _almost_ boiling. She had been so close to a genuine connection with Kate, only for the loud-mouthed sound girl to barge in.

“I found my retainer on the floor of the bus. The bus!” The girls on the bed feigned interest in the other’s rant, but they were more invested in each other’s company, and, still on edge from the third wheel’s interruption, they shifted awkwardly upon the mattress. Unable to sense the tension, the gregarious girl continued rambling. “My teeth are gonna be crooked forever,” she groaned, punctuating her complaint with a toss of her retainer. “So, what’s crack-a-lackin’?”

Emaline and Kate shared a glance, both bearing playful smirks plastered on their lips. If only Leslie knew… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Someone requested I write the hotel scene from Emaline's POV, so here it is! I'm considering writing more of the scenes from the Dominguez Rocks field trip, we'll see!  
> If you enjoyed, check out my tumblr, intergalactic-lusts, and don't hesitate to leave feedback! <3


End file.
